Bestfriends
by justm
Summary: A conversation between Melissa and Nathan after being rescue… slight Nathan and Daley n a very slight Mel and Jackson, Eric and Taylor. Please read n review! Hope you guys like it!


_Friendship- Melissa-Nathan_

_Oneshot- A conversation between Mel and Nathan after being rescue… slight Nathan/Daley n a very slight Mel/Jackson, Eric, Taylor. Please read n review! Hope you guys like it! _

_Disclaimer: Do not own the characters r the show but wish I did.__  
_

Onboard the US Navy ship, Melissa looks back in the island they have been stuck in for about month, dark storm clouds covered half the island. Nathan notices Melissa standing by the railing he walks towards her. "Hey" he said.

She wipes her eyes and answered "Hey Nathan". Nathan put his arms around her and she put her head on his shoulder. "I am going to miss the island too. Being stuck there wasn't that bad it was just I don't want to be stuck there forever." Melissa nodded.

They both stare the island quietly for a couple of minutes then Nathan started with "Don't you think it's weird that the storm is name Melissa?" This made Melissa chucked a bit. She looked at him and smiled.

While Nathan smile towards her and said "You know I miss having my bestfriend around."

"Me, too"

"So how was it being out there looking for rescue?"

"It was okay, we weren't out there that long but the captain thing was bit freaky.He was nuts."

"Yeah, he was."

Melissa turns her attention back to the island and said with a sad tone "So, are you and Daley together?"

Nathan laugh "Is my bestfriend jealous?"

"Don't get me wrong Nathan I like Daley and I like you two together than Taylor and you or any other girl you been with but…. "She

paused

Nathan was confuse "Mel you never really said anything about the girl I date. What's going?"

"Oh, nothing really"

"Melissa"

"Okay, well I saw you too after almost dying in the raft and you guys were….."

"Mel? Do you?"

"Nathan you're my bestfriend and I feel like you don't need me anymore." This brought tears in her eyes.

Nathan sigh with relief and said "Oh thanks goodness for a moment there I though you have feelings for me."

This made Melissa laugh out loud.

Nathan made a fake sad face "Geeh, Mel thanks!"

Melissa snorted and said "Sorry Nathan it just that you're my bestfriend and not my type."

"Yeah I know your type. Jackson."

Melissa face turns serious and said "Anyway, we were talking about you and Daley."

Nathan didn't notice Melissa reaction and said "Fine! But Mel, even though I am with Daley, you will always be my bestfriend. Beside Daley and I never really talked about it yet and you have Jackson." This brought fresh tears in Melissa eyes that didn't go unnoticed.

"Mel?"

"Nathan, there's nothing to talk about."

"Mel I am your bestfriend you can tell me anything you know that. "

Melissa looks away and saw Jackson and Taylor talking and laughing.

Nathan fallows her gaze and saw what she was looking at. He put her arms around her "Mel, things had been weird before you guys left to explore the island and I don't really know what's going but now I think I do.

"Nathan I never have this strong feeling on anyone before. I thought I just want to help him but now I want to be the one he truly cares for. I never wanted someone so much before like the way I want him that it hurts to see him with someone else."

"Oh Man! But I thought you guys had an agreement that after we got off the island you might you know."

Animating the word might she say "Nathan key word "might". We change while we were in the island and I think everything is different now. Just like you and Daley before you guys were each other #1 enemies and now your in too her. She smiled toward him.

Nathan laughs "OH! I think were going through the same thing Mel. We both like someone but unsure of there feelings but you know I really though there were something going between you and Jackson in the beginning and I mean is how he was willing to open up to you a little and stuff. Don't forget he is Jackson and he is suppose to be tough and mysterious and all. "

"Nah, I don't know Nathan I just thought he was being nice. Besides as for Daley (she smile) don't worry too much."

Nathan was surprise and curious "What do you mean?"

Melissa replied playfully "Oh nothing!"

Nathan edge her "Oh common Mel you know something I don't know. Tell me please."

Melissa bit her lip and "Oh okay! Talk to Daley and she will tell you."

Nathan made a puppy face "pweese Mel?"

This made Melissa giggle.

"Hey! You too what are you guys talking about?" They both turn to the voice and saw Daley. Nathan got all plastered or a moment

and asks "How long have you been here?"

"I just got here that's why I am asking what are you too talking about."

"Oh umm nothing much really"

Melissa grin "Well, I better leave you too alone. You too have a lot to talk about." She made a face to Nathan telling him to talk about it with Daley.

Nathan made face back towards her while Daley who saw this and asked"What's going on?"

Melissa walks away smiling, she saw Lex sitting on the crate looking at the dolphins jumping in the ocean and walks towards him.

Lex notice her and smile "Don't they make you want to jump in the water and play with them?"

"Yeah they do. There so adorable! She sat beside him and put her arms around him. Lex started making dolphin noise that made Mel laugh and copy him."

"Well, I see everyone is having fun." Melissa knows this voice too well that made her heart beat faster. She and Lex turn towards him and smile.

Jackson asked "So, Lex what do you feel about your sister and Nathan getting together?"

"Umm, okay I guess. why?"

Jackson responded looking in the opposite direction. "Oh, nothing just wondering"

Lex and Melissa turn their gaze towards that direction and saw Nathan and Daley kissing.

They both laugh. Jackson sat besides Melissa and put his arms around her waist that caught Melissa by surprise. She looked at him and he smiled towards her. They stare at each other but were interrupted by Eric "Finally!" He was walking towards them with Taylor on his side.

"Eric! You ruined their moment." She playfully hit Eric and smiled towards them. "Don't mind him. Common you too we all know that your in too each other. "Melissa stare at Taylor confuse then smile.

"You know Taylor since Nathan and Daley (who was walking towards them holding hands), and of course Melissa and Jackson are together I think we should get together too." Eric said while putting his arms around Taylor.

Taylor responded with a laugh but didn't move and said flirty "Will see!"

Nathan, Daley, Jackson, Melissa and Lex exchange glances and chuckle. Lex looks towards the horizon sees the ebb and flow of the sea water "A new beginning of a continuation for all us." They all turn towards him and smiled.

_So, what do you guys think?? _


End file.
